The End of Pryrrhia
It has been 5 years since the war. The NightWings are still rebellious. So they designed Monolith. A big mistake. Premise Five years after the events in WoF.... Five years after the war, a group of NightWings loyal to their tribe and wanting control of the rainforest, called the Nightguard, built a giant construct. Project Monolith as they called it, was a large steel construct designed to kill and eat RainWings. Morrowseer, still well alive and at the helm, sought to claim the RainWing Kingdom for his dying tribe. Project Monolith was their plan. They created a large steel construct built to kill and consume, to clear the land for the NightWings. However, before it's programming could be complete, the Nightguard base was found by the RainWings, and a fight ensued. In the chaos, Monolith escaped, but with only the parts of his brain programmed were to consume and kill. Slowly but surely, the construct grew as it consumed more and more and added metals from the mountain into it's being. It became the size of a small mountain and began terrorizing and eating dragons. The Nightguard had never planned for the Rainwings to find them out, and with the size Monolith had grown to, had little that could stop it for more than a few seconds. The Nightguard, seeing the destruction this monster would cause, fled to the coast of the Seawing Kingdom, and set up their second bunker. Monolith contuined to wreck havoc, and another group of many tribes settled on the group of islands in the Seawing kingdom, researching how to defeat the monster. They became the Dawnmakers and as Pyrrhia contuined to become more and more destroyed, many dragons tried to escape to the islands, and many have failed. Now, as Monolith contuines to destroy the lands, the Dawnmakers lead the survivors to the island, and the Nightguard try to use Monolith to their advantage, preparing a takeover of the nearby land. Nightguards A group of NightWing loyalists who despise the RainWing's treatment of them and now try to use Monolith's escape to further their goals. Lives in a bunker near the SeaWing coast. Sign up in the comments if you want to be one. Leader: Morrowseer 1. Name: Darkflier Status: Returned from mission. Slightly injured, but mostly exghausted Rank: Scout. Too unpredictable to be any higher. Notes: Don't let her out of the bunker without a clear mission, she will try to fly out at nights. 2.Name: Atomsplitter ' ''Status: Unharmed Rank: Nuclear Physicist Notes: Complete Morrowseer supporter. Would sacrifice his life for Morrowseer at any opportunity. Desperately wants to help his tribe, and is working on a number of weapons to achieve this. He's had a''n atomic weapon in development since before the NightWings were conquered by the RainWings, and'' it's made significant progress. If it was determined necessary, he would attempt to destroy Monolith, but only if Morrowseer consented. '' ''3.Name: Bodyfinder' ''Status: Unharmed Rank: Second-In-Command Notes: Very good sense of smell. Very loyal to Nightguard and Morrowseer. 4.Name: Lunar ' ''Status: Unharmed Rank: Scientist, Nuclear physicist Notes: Absolutely loyal to his tribe. Looks up to Atomsplitter and Morrowseer. Wants to help his tribe at any cost. Would sacrifice himself for his idols and would destroy Monolith if allowed. 5.Name: Eon ' ''Status: unharmed '' ''Rank: combatant, guard Notes: not too loyal to her tribe, but doesn't like others dying. Strongly dislikes Morrowseer, but could get over it. Is emotionally scarred by the death of her father. Enjoys fighting and is quite good at it. Either a great ally or formidable enemy. 6.Name: Venomtongue ' ''Status: Unharmed Rank: Biological Engineer and Physicist, one of the creators of the Monolith Notes: No real loyalty to the other NightWings, though he is fiercely devoted to his project. In his eyes, the Monolith is still something to be saved and made into an ultimate machine. He helped create and program the Monolith. Several times, he has left the base to search for the giant machine. Can fight, albeit rather poorly and sloppily, and is a valuable asset to the Nightguards nonetheless. '' ''7.Name: Soulbreaker ' ''Status: Unharmed '' ''Rank: Assassin, Surveyor Notes: Doesn't really trust anyone, especially Morrowseer, but loyalty to the NightWings and resentment towards Glory kept her in the Nightguard. Would have destroyed Monolith if allowed, and considers her life more important than others'. In a relationship with Atomsplitter, and their son Codecracker is being brough up in the Nightguard base. '' ''8. 9. The Dawnmakers A group of most of the tribes who are trying to find a way to injure and eventually defeat Monolith. Rescues escaping dragons but is very strict in ruling. They don't let anybody outside at night beside guards and special dragons and require all able dragons to work. They reside one the SeaWing isles. Sign up to join in the comments. Leader: Queen Coral (Temporal Alliance) 1. Name: Falu Status: Gravelly injured. Rank: Combat Trainer. Notes: Accidently got crushed by one of her MudWing students during class. Two broken ribs and a punctured lung. 2. Name: Citrus Status: Alive and Healthy Rank: Doctor Notes: Has no wings. Not skilled in camouflage. Basically useless in fighting. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. Chapter 1: Eye of The Beast Darkflier flew silently through the night. She let out a frustrated sigh, dark wing beats pushing the air below. Tonight was very dark, too dark for even her to see. Darkflier clawed angrily at a tree and bit into it, crunching into the crusty wood. Angry and hungry, she contuined her desperate search. Darkflight squinted her eyes as a deep red light high on a mountain came down on her. She quickly flew up to it, and bathed in what light it gave off. Then the mountain began to move. The light shrank like a pupil and the rocks, shrubbery and steel began to move and crumble. In front of her, a giant earth-covered metal construct stood, and she only needed that tiny glimpse to who, and what it was. Project Monolith. Monolith put a giant talon forward, crushing a tree under it's weight, and the construct focused it's metallic eyes, and saw a Nightwing. Three screens popped up in his vision, labeling her a Nightguard, female and she was to be killed. Monolith opened his jaw and snapped at Darkflier, missing by only a few centimeters. Darkflier's maw dropped open slightly and her pupils dilated, letting in more light. She beat her large wings quickly and fiercely, in a frenzy to escape the lumbering giant. However, despite his size, Monolith was quite a match for a flying or escaping dragon. "Just as we made him." Thought Darkflier sadly. She gasped in relief as she checked her chip, a device under her scales that was used by all Nightguards. It was glowing a healthy and lush green. She was getting close to the base, and was accounted for. Monolith let out a wretched roar that rang through the night as the Nightwing flew over a mountain. Ever since he grew to such a titanic size, flight was all he lacked. Monolith let out a hot puff of steam and rested on the mountain, which was only four times his size. Darkflier gasped. Her lungs felt like they were burning out, her body drenched in sweat and her eyes stinging with bitter tears. She collapsed a mere kilometer from the base, to tired to move and saw a dark blue figure hover over her. " Come back to base, Darkflier." Said the figure, his voice male, but his form near impossible to see in this moonless night. " I have bad news." Said Darkflier. " Terribly bad news. Take me to captain at once." The Nightwing-shaped dragon looked back. He did a shrugging motion before the light of the bunker illuminated his body. It was Bodyfinder, another previous hunter, but now a minor general. Darkflier felt slightly jealous to the dragon serving as second in command. " Well, I guess I can just tell you then." Sighed Darkflier, knowing that he was probably going to get a lot of credit for this anyways. Darkflier leaned in, as if to block the knowledge. " He's on the other side of the Muddy Mountain." She said, trying not to smile at the name. " That close?!" Said Bodyfinder, a stunned and slightly panicked look on his maw. " You were right! I'm going to Morrowseer with this." He said, starting to run. " Tell him I sent you!" Said Darkflier, a little smile breaking her hot face. Bodyfinder walked into Morrrowseer's office, at the base of the bunker and deep underground. The stone room had a single big stone sliding out like a desk, which Morrowseer laid his front talons on. Bodyfinder shuddered as the cold Nightwing looked over, slightly bored but with a hint of surprise to see him down here. " Yes Bodyfinder?" He said, his eyes slightly narrowing. " Morrowseer, Darkflier has found Monolith..." He began, before Morrowseer checked off a box in what appeared to be a list of Nightwings accounted for. " And it's right on Muddy Mountain!" Shouted Bodyfinder. Morrowseer gave a tiny smile. " Send her out again. Tell her to lead him north to the islands. The other tribes will think again before they infer with Nightwing events." Said Morroweseer, quickly rubbing the check off with a cloth. As Bodyfinder left the room, he heard an echoing noise. No doubt Monolith was getting angry. Chapter 2: Chasing Death Darkflier took off once again, but this time with uncertainty and fear. A bead of sweat dropped between her eyes as she flew next to the hulking mechanical beast of a dragon. Monolith's robotic pupils targeted in on Darkflier, and it began to climb the mountain to get her. The nervous Nightwing felt the air swoosh past as Monolith took a quick strike, like that of a swordfighter, without even blinking. Not that he could blink. Darkflier took a sharp dive in midair, heading toward the seas, and sure enough, Monolith followed, destroying everything in his path. Darkflier's eye opened widely as she saw a Skywing running towards the seas, an egg in her hands, get crushed by Monolith's searing-hot talons. " NO!" Screeched Darkflier as she heard the crack of her bones under Monolith's weight, her egg smashed to pieces with only a casual step. Darkflier realized that bringing Monolith to the islands would kill all the dragons there, innocents who just wanted to escape and yet the choice was already made, with Monolith following her deeper and deeper into water, until only his head stood out from the murky blue waters. The Nightwing flew around, trying to lead him back to shore but found herself caught in his teeth. She was the next victim. Darkflier roared in red-hot agony as the lava inside his mouth splashed against her wing. Monolith threw her into the air and caught her fully in his mouth. The creature didn't pity her or anything it killed before as it crunched her bones into a charred fine powder and spewed lava all over the sea. Monolith's metal jaw finally clanked open as it dropped what little remained of the Nightwing into the sea and went on it'd journey to the island. Monolith just reached the island as he was bombarded with fire, not doing a thing against his fireproof shell. He ripped into a building, probably a training center and scared a group of Seawings, and snapping them up as they flew in random sections. Monolith let out a small groan as he devoured the steels in the center and his shell began to expand. " That robotic dragon is here!!!" Said a green Seawing, flying away. A small nearly white Seawing with pink tinged edges smiled. Anemone desperately gripped one of his belly plates and ripped it off with animus magic, cutting some wires in the process. Monolith felt his control system go offline, a precaution installed in case of his escape. The metallic beast, no longer held to by boundaries, smashed what was left of the building with his tail before running away back to shore, to mend his plate. And his radar spotted the bunker. Morrowseer frowned. " I was hoping he wouldn't come here. Send for Atomsplitter, we are going to disarm him." Morrowseer clicked on Monolith's control drive, the unfinished part of his brain, hidden deep in his circuits. It was gone from the beast. It was a truly free, destructive being, destroying even the sea as it crashed through, consuming the water, life and killing Seawing off without stopping. That was going to happen to the bunker. Unless... Chapter 3: Unstoppable Monolith raised it's head and saw a red dot slide up to the base, clearly a different signal than just a normal dragon. A window appeared, but the data was empty, as if some data was missing from the base, or Monolith itself. Monolith let out a huff, sending magma flying out to the sea. The beast took another step before moving into a half-gallop, the metal joints squeaking as it picked up speed. Atomsplitter clicked his talons as he waited for the elevator to take him to Morrowseer's office. Had he disappointed Morrowseer is some way? No, it was probably for a favor of sorts. Or at least Atomsplitter hoped. He step off as the metal doors slid open to Morrowseer's office and looked at the huge Nightwing. Atomsplitter gave a worried look as the ground shook. Definitely they were in big trouble. He guessed Morrowseer wanted to see him about this. " Blow the robot's core away. Get the shell ready, and get it now." Said Morrowseer, in a slightly hurried voice. " Why, didn't the contro-" Began Atomsplitter before Morrowseer interrupted. " Not much time. Just launch it and hurry." Said Morrowseer, dismissing Atomsplitter. Monolith reached out for shore, his thick steely talons burning the sand. The scorching hot beast opened his mouth a took a gulp of a nesting water bird, taken by surprise. All of a sudden, a bright red light flashed in his vision, and a missile from the north came into his sight. A bursting explosion crackled his belly plates, tearing open several key defense points, but what was odder was the nuclear effects. Its core began powering down, and the dragon a size of a small hill fell to its knees, a crackle of energy disrupting its own for a while. A few dragons ran a quick study of the robot, finding the destroyed control panel and a damaged brain core. Venomtongue, a programmer and creator of the titanic robot, frowned in both fear and sadness. The most important thing he has ever done, a creature that could have made the Nightwings the rulers of all of the land, was damaged beyond belief, and in danger of being dismantled, forever. Down under, Morrowseer clawed through a stack of reports. " Try to repair the brain. If I don't see progress in five days, we'll wipe that... beast and start again. Regardless of what any of the creators say, our own health is more important than their foolish project." After hearing the news, Venomtongue worked overtime on his first day, preparing the beast to be rewritten. But at the dead of night, he heard a noise, and saw a deep blue shape, with a gold medallion bearing the Dawnmaker's crest around its neck. As it went into the night, Venomtongue had a dread thought. It was the rainforest all over again. Chapter 4: History Venomtongue ran over the dusty wires, and attached another control drive, not programmed yet. The metal beast shivered as it felt a surge of power course through it's body. Another Nightwing opened it's giant red-glowing eyes, wiping off the dust. Venomtongue wiped off some sweat from his head as a giant alarm sounded. Lunch time. A Nightwing, unable to be seen, took out a piece of control panel. He inserted a chip, clicking it in, before unwrapping the power, and attaching a giant cord to the damaged robotic shell, turning on the power. The chip simply read, in code " Destroy the Dawnmakers". The Nightwing smiled, before taking off his dark brown hood. Bodyfinder walked back into the base, curling his long tail. In the morning, the dragons ran back out to finish the job when the metal dragon began to move, it's eye glow a deep green instead of red. A simple Nightwing, with deep blue scales, bearing an emblem under her lab coat, smiled in victory as she released the beastly robot. Then, it's eyes spotted her and turn a dark, menacing red again. Monolith's program detected the emblem, and picked up the Nightwing its maw, the emblem falling off. It quickly gobbled up the undercover Dawnguard and burst out into the sea in a quick dash, swimming toward the Dawnmaker's isle. " Smart backup plan, isn't it?" Said Bodyfinder, his tail swaying slowly. " What is it going to do after the island is destroyed?" Said a Nightwing scientist, hissing and tapping his talons. " It has no restrictions. You should have been guarding. You've doomed us all." Bodyfinder's face turned red as several more Nightwings turned to look at him. He felt a radiating pain as one of the creators latched onto his neck in a single springing motion. " I'm sorry, I thought it was smart! NOOOOOO!!! HELPP!!!!" He screamed as the Nightwing dug it's talons into his scales. Eon, a guard, struggled to pull off the furious Nightwing, before tugging him off with a final yank. Bodyfinder laid there, stumbling and blubbering before fainting, his wings torn to bits and his neck wounded. He knew that he wouldn't be second-in-command ever again, and it was just because he couldn't stay at the post, awake for the entire night with nothing to eat. The Nightwing creator hissed and a tiny flame came out before Eon tackled her, letting the angry and possibly insane dragon flail hopelessly. Falu groaned as Citrus told a story about being turned into a chicken. How could anybody believe this obviously fake story? Thought Falu as the Rainwing doctor rambled on and on. "I ran as fast as I could, but my feathers kept bleaching, turning into normal chicken feathers. The Mudwing Kingdom stood before me, and I ran in, starting to lose my breath-" Said Citrus, holding out her clearly scaly arms before Falu coughed. It was very obviously fake. " Stop interrupting me!" Said Citrus, a spiral of dark blue rippling across her underbelly. Citrus began speaking again, when a loud roar shook the building. Citrus look stunned, like a deer in headlights. ' Ok, that wasn't me." Said Falu, stumbling weakly to her feet, a tube still connected to her neck. A huge metallic dragon stood outside, it's glaring eyes catching a look at the building. " Is that what I think it is...?" Chapter 5: Dawn to Dusk Monolith's huge talons crashed into the side of the building, and Falu screeched as she tried to remove a cord leading her body, providing her with enough blood to live and draining her internal bleed. " NO!!" Said Citrus. " You're going to die! Don't detached it!" Falu's face was clearly sweating as the building began to heat. She gave a little growl and kicked Citrus away with her hind legs. " I die on my own terms." The red Skywing proclaimed, ripping off the cord. The machine buzzed slightly and gave a loud, constant beep. Falu's face turned slightly pale as a bloody hole was where the tube was, and she felt a dizzy sensation. Monolith bit into the building and a stream of red-orange lava flowing down slowly. A Dawnmaker gasped as Monolith began to attach loads of metal to itself from the island, ballooning to the size of the building as the monster ate away at the building outside. " Launch the weapons!" He shouted, twisting around in the air, hollering loudly. A missile whizzed past Monolith as it dodged out the way quick and took a quick duck. A torpedo hit its foot, letting lava bleed out like blood. It screeched and slam it's body onto the hospital, causing some of it to break down. Citrus yelped as a piece of the building landed next to her. " Falu!" She said, turning to the red dragon about to leave. " Take me with you!" " What!?" Hissed Falu, as Monolith crashed again. Citrus leaped onto Falu and pushed her out of a broken window, her Dawnmaker hospital emblem left in the falling building. Monolith gave out a deep growl as it romped slowly through the island, picking up the signal of the main base. The giant beast churned it's jaw before opening an impossible angle of a normal dragon, letting magma fly out. A strong push of it's jolted a bolt of lava at the building. Queen Coral shrieked as the lava spit blasted into the building. " GET IT!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!!" She yelled, getting out her quickly-constructed new throne. A Skywing bowed down and run up to a turret. A barrage of tiny steel pellets hit against the steel plates of the magma monster. All of a sudden, the weight of the entire robot crushed into the main base. Chapter 6: Breaking Queen Coral span around, and grabbed Anemone under her arm and looked around for Tsunami. She had gone, probably to fight Monolith herself. Anemone pulled away her terrified mother's arm and flew away, motioning for her to join. Queen Coral took a quick flight up, surprisingly fast for such an old dragon. Lava seeped through the room as the weight of the beast crashed down again. Tsunami stood in front of a squad of guards, facing a deadly-looking Rainwing. " Do you have it?" She said, opening her talons. " No..." Said the Rainwing, fading slowly, before Tsunami gave a deep growl. " No weapons?" Said Tsunami. " We'll have t-" The building collapsed as Monolith's head exploded in a molten explosion, rubble and steel flying everywhere. A missile had collided into the monster, sent from the shore. Tsunami screeched as she dived into the sea. Queen Coral and Anemone didn't come. Citrus gasped as she woke up on a dusty rock in the middle of the gulf. Falu was as pale as the three moons and was limp and not breathing. Dead. " Wake up..." Said Citrus, grasping onto her. " No..." She said, curling around the rock and looking at the distant explosion. She felt useless on this rock, away from her friends and family. Tsunami lit up her stripes as she opened her eyes. The water was thick with ash and abnormally hot, but there was an unnatural rumbling coming from the deep. The steel goliath rose from the deeps, with a bubbling and fizzing circuit where it's head used to be. Not taking a look back, Tsunami swam to shore. She arrived on the shore with a few other dragons, but didn't see her mother or sister. Then she looked into the distant and realized what had happened. The usually strong dragon collapsed onto her knees and cried out. " ANEMONE!!!! MOTHER!!!!" She roared, rolling onto her side. The monster had destroyed them. It would pay for their lives, as well as the millions it had taken. Tsunami made an oath on the sandy shore, they would be avenged. Chapter 7: Night Comes The bubbling robot cranked it's body around, magma going around it. The bare frame where it's head was spotted a bunker. A perfect target for the damaged robot. Tsunami took her small force to the bunker, the closest safe point they could find. Then again, in these times, nothing was really safe. The group arrived in front of a steel door only to find themselves confronted with guards. A lone Rainwing, his name Apple, came forward. The green Rainwing's scales suddenly became a bright red, like he was agitated or trying to look imposing. " Let us in." He said, his voice unusually deep and rough for a Rainwing. " A Dawnmaker? Please." Said the guard, her grey scales puffed up. Both dragons were clearly trying to look as imposing as possible. Nearby, Tsunami barely resisted the urge to smash in, if only curious to see how the conversation would turn out. " Look, we have a force, although dimished, TWO times the amount of guards here. You don't even have to let us all in, just me. An old, boring Rainwing. Are you scared?" He said, baring his fangs. The Nightwing guard pointed her weapon at his throat, and poked him slightly. " You would leave if you wanted to keep that." She said, poking his throat again. Apple dropped his short sword, and ripped off his medallion, before looking eye-to-eye with the Nightwing. " Let just me and my leader, Tsunami in. Our leader is DEAD and we need help. You can kill me if you want, but only we have the weapons you NEED." The Nightwing pondered for a second, but silently grabbed both Tsunami and Apple by the maw. Tsunami reached out to claw the Nightwing before she saw sight of the long spear on the guard's back. How unfair. " If I get injured or captured due to this, I'll kill you with my own two claws." Muttered Tsunami, reaching for the Nightwing's talons on her maw. " Excuse me, I'm a Queen now and you have no right!" " Do think we care about you?" Said the Nightwing, taking them down the elevator. At the bottom, she quickly put them down in front of Morrowseer. The large Nightwing had obvious burns from the time at the volcano, and didn't look happy. " Why are they here?" He asked, turning to the guard. " We seek an... alliance." Said Apple, spitting out the word and cringing. Morrowseer gave a creepy laugh before leaning in. " Why... I see that you have similar goals, but it is your group's fault you got destroyed. Give me a single use for your rag-tag group of refugees that leach off of our little resources." Apple tapped his claws nervously, a wave of dark green coursing through his red scales. " W-we have sciences, weapons! And when we are done, we'll never have to speak to each other again." Said Tsunami, angrily. " Just give us a cannon, and a lot of gunpowder. We have a plan!" "Then tell me more about it." Chapter 8: Big Catch A storm brewed that evening, thunder matching the steps of the approaching destruction... Monolith looked at the bunker when something caught on his sensors. A dragon, was whirling around it, a dragon it couldn't detect with it's normal vision. Turning on heat vision it saw, sure enough, a Rainwing, darting back and forth. Monolith roared as it swiped at what it detected as an enemy and disregarded it's pursue of the bunker. " Ok, put these in your cannon or whatever this is." Said Tsunami, putting in spears with a slightly blue tinge. " What is this going to do?" Said Bodyfinder, putting one in. An Icewing nearby simply smiled. A row of spears cluttered against Monolith's side, and it growled a horrid metallic noise as it turned around. The plates it clanked on became stiff and frosty. When the spears hit the water, it froze beneath it's feet. " It's just going to break free..." Began Bodyfinder. " Oh, this is just getting us time." Said the Icewing. " This is where you guys come in." Monolith made another noise as it broke through the ice, and chased after the Rainwing, and clamped onto his foot. " No! This wasn't supposed to-" Began the Icewing before a giant splash waved through the sea. The Rainwing was gone, eaten. His name was Apple. Monolith was enraged, all of it's logical systems already destroyed. The hulking beast turned around and it charged at the bunker, leaving in it's wake, multiple trampled islands and animals. The dark grey monster lifted it's head, before doing a belly smash into the beach sending the main floor of the bunker crumbling. However, all of a sudden, an explosion ripped through it. Morrowseer, Atomsplitter and Lunar waited underneath. The monster had reached the nuclear supplies. Going back, a huge hole in it's chest, the beast twitched and let out a few clanks. The mountain-sized thing walked back. A few plates of metal fell off, revealing it's frame. Cogs and gears churned endlessly as it tried to back off from the building, but couldn't. A lightning rod was stuck through it's left foot. Monolith let out a mighty, steely roar and reached out, but his talons weren't long enough. Squirming, it flinged it's tail at the rod, but only implanted it deeper. Tsunami, stunned, turned around. A group of Nightwings stood near the foot. In a moment, before she could speak, a giant lightning bolt hit the rod and coursed through the monster's body. Monolith's vision turned red as his sensors indicated a high level of electricity that would lead to destruction. But they barely had time to run before it began. Magma erupted from the beast's frame as pieces fell. As she was crushed under a falling piece, and throw into the water, she realized something. The Nightwings meant for him to die. They were never at the site begin. Molten pieces rained down, and Tsunami felt her back burn as she struggled and roared. Looking to her side, she saw Seawings, Nightwings, Rainwings, Skywings and Icewings suffering a similar fate. But as they all died, nobody helped. They were meant to die too. It was a risky plan, but the large part of the Dawnmakers, the few last members of their tribe's were dying, destroyed by the final explosion or the aftermath. Tsunami gasped as a dark orange Skywing died. The last of his kind most likely. She battered and roared, but as that came was scorching heat. And as everything started to become black, she saw two figures in the air. Nightguards. ---- Part 2: Collecting The Pieces ---- Chapter 9: Stormcatcher Her name was Stormcatcher. The Nightguards told her she would do mighty things. And seeing the destruction that laid before her eyes, as the beast fell, she knew they were right. Her lightning rods, crafted from bronze and copper, brought down a hulking beast along with many of their enemies, the Dawnmakers. Yet, it didn't feel right. --- Two weeks--- Two weeks had pasted since the monster known as Monolith had... fell apart into the ocean. Citrus swam her way back to shore with the guide of the steel pieces. Starved and tired, her body heaving, Citrus crawled all over the sand, desperate for food. Suddenly , an inky black Nightwing with golden eyes and a brutally scarred underbelly swooped down. " We've found another one!" Said the dragon, before picking up Citrus in his mouth like she was some disrespectful hatchling. Citrus was too tired to say a word, instead scanning dully around the land. If she had wings, she might have flown out of the Nightwing's fangs. The ground below was covered in searing tracks, burnt tree stumps and skeletons. Brutal scars running deep through the Sky Kingdom, mountains cut off by the beast's great claws. At last, the Nightwing landed on a platform that looked like it might have belonged to the old Skywing Palace. Gold encrusted on the side of the dusty, broken down platform. The only place untouched was the servant's quarters, deeply built inside the mountain. The Nightwing walked into the area with Citrus still being dragged. She saw another Nightwing behind her, watching every move. Morrowseer was inside the large room that began the quarters. " Tie her maw." He said, and two Nightwings came down. " The first alive Rainwing we have found. Keep her here for testing, she doesn't appear to be a Dawnmaker." Citrus felt herself being dragged off again into another room. " Stay here. Feel lucky you get a servant room, not a pit. Your partner is that betrayer Nightwing, Stormcatcher." The guard say, his voice rough as he tossed her in. Citrus couldn't focus on very much, but used her little strength to walk up to the mysterious Nightwing, who had a blue lightning bolt tattooed under her eye and dark silver scales. The doors were locked shut, only able to be opened from the outside. The room itself was unimpressive, with hay beds and a single candle on the wall, beginning to fade out. The only part providing more light was a tiny cirucular window, too small for even a dragonet to sneak through. Citrus, getting sicker by the minute, let out a sigh of relief when she saw a dead rabbit left out for food. The Nightwing looked pale enough that it could die, it's wings tattered and torn and ribs visible. Both of her eyes were closed, and curled up in a spiky ball. " Who are you?" Said Stormcatcher, opening her eyes. Both electric blue, and staring at Citrus directly. Citrus felt an uneasy tension as she began to speak, like the silver Nightwing was judging everything she said. " I'm Citrus.. um... I'm a Rainwing, I used to be a Dawn-" " Don't let them hear you say that!" Said Stormcatcher, hissing under her breath. She pushed Citrus down and put her tail over Citrus's mouth. Stormcatcher had a look of devasting fear and her ears were flat against her head. Citrus slowly removed the tail and whispered a single word: " Why?" Chapter 10: Nothing Left to Lose " After the war, general Tsunami died... With the last of their leaders gone, the Seawings that were still alive blamed the Nightwings, and with nothing left to live for, a squadron attacked them. many were lost. Eon, for example. But that Nightwing didn't go down without a fight. Oh no, she killed three of the Seawing buggers. Then, looking at the destruction, I left the Nightguards. I didn't want to be a part of this pointless bickering. Imagine what we'll put on the grave of draconic kind. Went down in pointless fighting. But, alas, that didn't last long. Now you know where I am." Stormcatcher said. Citrus lowered her head onto the bed. " Why am I here?" She said, laying a talon on the straw bed and rolling onto it. It felt much more like a nest than an actual bed. Stormcatcher smiled. " Nightwings don't give up. They will have their iron protector soon. The difference is, this one with have a heart, a set of lungs and a brain. And where do those have to come from?" The silver Nightwing looked almost insane with the grin she had in such a situation. Citrus wanted to punch it, snap it in half. " You hate us, don't you?" Said Stormcatcher. " Do you hate us, Nightwings?" Citrus nervously scratched at the ground. She did, but she didn't want to tell it to her. How would she feel? This was going to be her roommate until that... thing needs a liver or something and Citrus didn't want to be alone again. " I wouldn't blame you." Said Stormcatcher, playing around with various rusty copper coins that were scattered across the floor. Citrus heard a voice behind the door and leaned. " Go and strangle the Rainwing!" Said a sharp, nasal voice. " She is the last. You dare waste such precious rarity on a set of lungs? I say remove one lung, then sell the dragon. We can take the other from the traitor. Those are common enough." Said the other, a female Nightwing to be sure, with a sly and hissing voice. Citrus backed away into the beds and tripped. Stormcatcher laughed, a high-pitched hiss-like noise with various snorts in-between. That dragon was odd. Cool and collected one minute, yet falling into laughter or fear at the slightest hint. Maybe Citrus could use it to her advantage. " Storm, they are coming to take our LUNGS!" Yelled Citrus, and she heard something outside the room drop. " She found us out!" Said the nasal voice. " Of course, you were blabbing your fat mouth like always." The other said. The door opened slightly, and Stormcatcher leaped up. A shudder pasted through the Nightwing's silver body. " You two, are coming with us!" The sharp Nightwing opened his large and grabbed up Citrus like a hatchling like the others did, they injected her with something. Grey melded through her body as she struggled, but couldn't fight off... the growing feeling... of.. tiredness... and fear. As she was dragged along in this state, she couldn't help but catch a glance at something shiny. It looked almost like a Nightwing, but something was off. Turning gears on the ankles, and a patchwork on different wing hides, from a wing too large for such a heavy-built body, were the wing membranes from Seawings, Nightwing and Icewings. Two hollow eyes and a red glow slipping form it's mouth. It was a cyborg, but one clearly born defective. It breathed, yet each breathe sounded like a machine humming. It's body shuddered, but nothing looked right about it. Citrus felt a shudder up her spine. Chapter 11: Breathless Citrus woke up in a dark room. Only red glow poured from a single source. " Hmph?" Said Citrus as she approached the cyborg, only to be stopped by steel bars. It seemed to be breathing regularly now. Citrus noticed her own breathes were much shallower, and each breathe in felt like she was taking grit into her body. " Rainwing." Said the cyborg. " Nightwing." It said, turning to Stormcatcher. Citrus looked up to the thing. " What are you?" " I used to be a Nightwing... Can't remember my own name... Deformed... Worthless..." It said, pacing around. Whenever it spoke, a brief flash of red light beamed from it's gaping maw, half normal, half robotic. Citrus looked up at it, and it shot back a look of anger. " But it was your people, the RAINWINGS that destroyed my mother. Dead, I can't forgive that. I will make a nightwing empire, and restore this world to perfection." Stormcatcher looked to Citrus, and struggled to stick her maw past the bars. " Buy me time." Stormcatcher whispered. Citrus looked to the dragon. " So, um... Why do you hate all Rainwings? We aren't that bad, right?" She said. Stormcatcher rolled her eyes at Citrus's obviously nervous statement. The cyborg closed her hollow eyes. " All of them are lazy. None of them see starvation. You've never been starved or beaten. You Rainwings ignore reality." The creature said. Stormcatcher heated up her own wing clips, growling as she took them off, molten slag burning the blue membrane. " Als-" Began Citrus before a deep metallic hiss started in the cyborg's throut. " No more questions." It hissed, swinging it's tail from side to side. During the Stormcatcher took the molten slag, hissing as it burned in her talons, reached through the bar and stuck it inside the key-hole. It fit inside in this state, before hardening back to a metallic shard. Stormcatcher reached through and released herself. " Once they find out, you'll be DEAD!" Screeched the cyborg, pulling at the wires attached to her body. A deep metallic grinding started. " You know who this chip in my brain comes from..." Began the cyborg. Citrus backed away into the corner of her cage. That same deep metallic grinding, the same before the island palace blew up. Steel pieces, a creature bigger than a monolith. " His name is Monolith. You know him. I am him in the core. Deformed, angry, destructive! And I have his strength!" Said the cyborg, grinding gears fighting against the cords. A gust of fire blew out of the creature's mouth. " I think I know what to call myself." It said with a devious smile on it's face as Stormcatcher jumped away from the fire. " Monolithic. Monolithic The Iron Protector. And I have one purpose. Those who oppose my tribe, those who have wronged us in the past, will die by my talons. For I am his sister in steel, but Nightwing in blood." Said Monolithic. " And I will not let you es-s-s-s..." The cyborg began, but stopped when one of the cords finally broke. The robotic ankles parts stopped, and Monolithic fell to her knees. Stormcatcher quickly unlocked Citrus's cage, and they walked out. " I will get you all." Hissed a soft voice, with a steely edge. " Or they will." Chapter 12: To End This All Stormcatcher ran around a corner. " If we can reach the control room, I can shut down Monolithic. Let's hope that she's staying down for the long run." Said Stormcatcher. Citrus, while keeping her eyes focused, let one of her eyes stray a bit. A dark shape hurtled forward behind them. It knocked Stormcatcher down, and Citrus whipped around. The shape lifted it's head. A Nightwing with a light underbelly and deep blue scales, almost pitch black. " Stay away from Stormcatcher, Rainwing. In fact, I'd recommend not even going this way." Said the blue Nightwing, his head low. Citrus growled and lash her tail near the Nightwing, who flinched for not even a second. " You don't know what you are getting into. She is a dangerous criminal!" Said the Nightwing. Stormcatcher struggled under his giant talons, and Citrus didn't need any more words. She opened her mouth wide, and let out a hiss as black, goopy liquid shot out from her mouth. She had never used her venom in such a way as attacking, but as she saw the Nightwing reel back in horror and pain, she knew why. Scales melting into some nightmare void as it melted away to reveal a hint of bone. Stormcatcher let out a yelp as she flew out, and then kicked the body aside as the midnight blue Nightwing writhed on the floor. He let out a shriek so loud it almost directly pierced Citrus's ears. Citrus ran up to Stormcatcher. " Are you ok?" Said Citrus. Stormcatcher weakly shook her head. Stormcatcher pointed up to a spire in the caverns. " Up there!" She said. Citrus looked over to Stormcatcher, following the silver Nightwing's glimmering wing-scales in the darkness. " How do you know so much about this place?" Asked Citrus, crawling up the walls. At this moment, Citrus was reminded of how easy it would be to have wings and fly up. " I used to work here." Said Stormcatcher, quick to respond. Citrus lowered her brow. Was there something Stormcatcher wasn't telling her to this whole story? No time to wonder though, as a heat vent pushed Citrus away from the wall. The gust was hard and pushing. Citrus let out a roar as her claws loosened. No, this wasn't possible! A fall from this height would kill! Slowly, claws slipping on of rock. Citrus took out one of her talons in an effort to climb across, but the vent pushed it back hard. " Stormcatcher, help!" Yelled Citrus, trying to dig her remaining claws in, but failing. A piece of rock broke off from the upward spire, and Citrus was falling. Faster and faster. Caught by a furious dive of leather and scales. Stormcatcher laughed. " Easy there. Wouldn't want to lose anybody else..." She said, flying up. Citrus let out a sigh of relief as she rolled onto the dusty metal at the top of the spire, looking down a hole. A mess of tough vines covered the hole, but there appeared to be a metal door on the side. " Destroy the vines with your venom." Said Stormcatcher, looking at the wet, bone-white vines. Citrus scratched the side of her head lightly, and opened her jaws again. Her fangs felt a little empty, but she was sure she had more venom. Just like that, another squirt came out, melting away the almost steel vines. They certainly weren't natural. Stormcatcher landed in a circular room below the spire, computers laying about. A single black Nightwing, giant, and with the occasional glimmering dark purple scale across his hide stood there, looking over the devices. Morrowseer lowered his head. " Stormcatcher, what are you doing here?" Chapter 13: Unlucky Truths " The real question is, what are YOU doing here, Morrowseer? And don't give me any excuse, I want to know right now!" Said Stormcatcher, her eyes turning from soothing water pools to harsh strikes of lightning in an instant, her grey scales prickling as she knocked down the black Nightwing. He wiped away a smidget of blood hanging from his snout from the impact, and stood up tall. " I'm trying to capture you. I don't think your dumb Rainwing companion knows it yet, but you were locked away for a reason." Morrowseer said. Stormcatcher simply frowned a bit. " Nightwing Rebels, The Sunwings. You bleached your own scales to sever your bond, and now you and your pathetic minion come to the control room. I wonder why you choose such a path." Morrowseer's brow creased. " Use my abilities to your advantage and not expect me to run over with the Nightguards who saw what was wrong? I guess my tribe wasn't as brilliant as they pretended to be.' Said Stormcatcher, a stream of smoke curling around her. Citrus felt confused. Lost. The Sunwings? Had so much happened in two simple weeks? The two Nightwings, one as black as night, the other with silver scales like bright star clusters, fought in front of her. But she knew... Stormcatcher was her friend. Right? Citrus let out a growl as she leapt at Morrowseer, who simply flew over her, with a bit of trouble to his old, tattered wings, burnt from the eruption. Morrowseer let out a gust of fire, before stopping when a red light flashed on the ceiling, followed by water raining down from the room. " Ooo, water. My specialty! I should know because you made my work in it FOR HOURS!" Snarled Stormcatcher, clawing Morrowseer's shoulder, with only minor damages to the giant Nightwing. " I think it was a just cause. After all-" Began Morrowseer, smacking Stormcatcher against a wall. " Would you have preferred being crushed by a iron giant's foot. The one that you, by the way, helped create." Morrowseer growled, getting bite to the neck ready. Citrus unhinged her jaw, and took aim. Morrowseer was so close to Stormcatcher. One miss an- The venom already fired, a stream of black jetting toward Morrowseer and Stormcatcher. The black Nightwing reeled back as the venom shot into his eye, leaving a hollow cavity, burrowing into his brain. Dark growls and moans, with jumbled speeched bubbling out of his mouth. Stormcatcher screeched too, half of her wing membrane was already melted away on her left wing. Citrus retracted her fangs, and helped Stormcatcher up, who smacked her away with her talons. " I'm sorry, but this is a dead end, Citrus." Said Stormcatcher. Citrus's eyebrows heightened. Stormcatcher moved her talons over the interface. A deep growling sound began down the halls. " There are secrets inside of here. Actions from the Sunwings, and the creators of Monolith, dark secrets." " And I'm blowing them up with me." Chapter 14: End Morrowseer's cold body shook one more time before his talons fell. Stormcatcher smile grimly as multiple Nightiwings, seen through the camera, fled out into the open. Monolithic wrestled in her wires, a dark red pulse shaking the building. A red light flashed over and over, warning signs pointing to the exit lighting up. Citrus turned away, afraid, before a metal door closed and the vines tried to re-connect themselves. 5 minutes remaining until self-destruction. " What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Citrus said, her tail quickly turn a pale orange. Fear pulsed through her veins, bursts of colour passed through her body. " I suppose it would be no harm to tell a dragon about to be exploded what happened." Said Stormcatcher. " I can't thank you enough for getting me in here." She said, smiling slightly. Citrus hissed, baring her fangs. THIS is what Stormcatcher wanted to do?! Citrus felt like tearing into the silver dragon. " Wait!" Said Stormcatcher, expanding her wings, flowing star patterns rushing in. " I can explain myself! I'm sorry, I really didn't want to drag you into this." Citrus retracted her fangs slightly, but still kept her mouth open. " I-I lied. I was one of the creators, one who did the electrical work. I killed your friends, and I was part of the group that actually felt guilt. Nightwings are monsters, I'm ashamed to be one. So decided to join the "Sunwings", Nightwings that lived in the rainforest and loved it, and with a bit of grudge against.. the higher ups. At first, it was protests, but when they didn't listen... We destroyed the first base. It was just, we did away with them, the monsters! But, they didn't agree." Said Stormcatcher. " Now I'm here, and tried for rebellion. But with your help, we destroyed their next base. They won't have anywhere to keep Monolithic, and the Dawnguard will be... safer. It is mutual benefit to get rid of the base." Citrus lashed her tail towards Stormcatcher, who grabbed it and pushed her to the ground. " You lied to me! Y-you.." Began Citrus, rolling away, desperately smashing the metal door. Stormcatcher laid her head on the controls. " I didn't lie, I just failed. I'm sorry you are the unfortunate dragon dragged into this, but don't you think this is for the greater good?" Citrus snarled. She was tired of hearing that sentence. Those moon-forsaken words. Greater good. What kind of joke was this?! " NO! You know what, I bet that's what you said WHEN YOU MAYED A GIANT MONSTER TO "FREE" YOUR PEOPLE AND DESTROY MY FAMILY'S HOME! IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN HUNDREDS DIED UNDER YOU LIGHTNING RODS!? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU KILLED ME JUST FOR SECRETS EVERYBODY PROBALY KNOWS BY NOW!? I'm done, Stormcatcher, and you can't trap me in here!" Said Citrus. Another hit came back, breaking the metal gate. A cold steel hand. " Monolith?" Said Citrus, remembering the same twisted metal. " Close." Said a gravelly, whisper-toned voice on the other side. Monolithic? Stormcatcher let out a fire blast, but the hand pulled her out of the red-flashing room and onto the back of a monsteriosty. Wings from five different dragons, organs from three and steel jaws. Monolithic's eyes narrowed as it eyed the control panel." Drat, not enough time. I'll deal with YOU when we're out. What are you two thinking, exploding my home.." Her eyes lost the fire as she ran down the halls. An metallic voice projected over the intercom. "10" Monolithic's joints cracked as she gasped for air, pushing Citrus into the entrance. Steam erupted from a coal-burner as it came down in flames. Black fogy smoke with two nightmarish eyes glaring at Citrus. Anger swarmed through the Rainwing. She was betrayed by a dragon she genuinely considered a friend. Now she was in the grasps of a monster. Perhaps a worse fate than explosion. Monolithic clearly wasn't used to be unhooked to the machine, it's breath growing dimmer by the second. 5...4...3..2 A huge explosion went off behind Monolithic sending the dragon flying. The machine broke against a pine tree as the force sent Citrus hurdling from it's talons. Citrus wrapped her sore tail around a tree, as she watched red and orange flares burst from the mountain in front of her. Blood ran down from her snout, and her ears hurt beyond all belief, but she couldn't take her eyes of the exploding mountain, and the metal dragon squirming in the earth below. Citrus wished she could fly, to see all the brilliant colours exploding from the mountain. Then, a tiny scrap flew down from the sky. A piece of the Dawnmaker seal. Did they still exist? It was a new world to explore, one riddled with destruction, and maybe... a dark secret? The End ..? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)